This research and research training program emphasizes toxicologic and epidemiologic approaches to the study of the effects of environmental factors on the health of man. Specific examples include the following: metabolism and interactions of pesticides in a variety of animal species, mechanisms of actions of other toxic chemicals of occupational and public health importance, such as vinyl chloride, other plastics-related compounds, methyl mercury, etc.; experimental pulmonary carcinogenesis, physiology and biochemistry of alveolar macrophages and pulmonary clearance. Epidemiologic studies include study of etiologic factors in chronic non-specific and specific respiratory diseases and occupational factors in cancer incidence.